The Astrology Story Part 5
EP. 5 Love Struck Pisces stood in front of Pisces #2 iwith starry-eyed wonderment. Somehow they were similar but also very different. Suddenly, Cancer threw back his head and a bout of booming laughter ensued, startling everyone in earshot and leaving the immediate party feeling unnerved. “Um, are you alright Cancer?” asked Pisces and Pisces #2 simultaneously. Both Pisces’s failed to understand what Cancer found so amusing. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows hypnotically at them, one eyebrow for each Pisces. It was a sight to behold, like watching two little caterpillars dancing on his forehead. The Pisces’s were immediately transfixed and little did they know that this was the Cancerian’s mating call. He was drawing them in closer and closer with his dancing eyebrows. But before Cancer could get anywhere, he was completely blind-sided by Scorpio who got up off of his hands and knees and kicked Cancer square in the jubblies. Tears prickled in Cancer’s eyes once more and the excruciating pain caused the dancing eyebrows to jump of his face and commit suicide, leaving Cancer completely eyebrow-less. “ARGH!!!! F UUUUU!!! WHY DID YOU THAT!?” shrieked Cancer with one hand clapped on his privates and the other hiding his naked forehead. “I’m powerful and you’re not,” Scorpio simply stated with no malice what-so-ever. He then strutted away all manly-like, pumping his guns as he went. He looked as if as if he was carrying two invisible suitcases, the way he strutted on deck. The Pisces’s couldn’t help but swoon as Scorpio walked away; it was very appealing to them. Cancer pouted silently before tugging on Pisces #2’s arm. “C’mon let’s go to our cabin. I need you to kiss my sore-sore better,” he cried and pointed to his crotch. “Uhh, yeah I’m not going to be doing that,” muttered Pisces #2 uncertainly before being whisked away in an instant. Later that night Pisces # 1 was dressing for the social ball, which was to be held on the top deck of the ship. She heard impatient knocking at the door. It was Scorpio and he looked so handsome and suave that it startled Pisces. “For you,” he said as he handed her a single red rose. Pisces was too taken aback to move. Why was Scorpio being so nice to her? Pisces accompanied Scorpio to the top deck and his oddly gentle demeanor puzzled her. He was wearing nice cologne too and he did not drag her up the stairs like usual but rather gently guided her with his palm placed on her lower back. Pisces met up with pretty Pisces #2 and charming Cancer who was looking broodier than usual, which lead Pisces to believe that Pisces #2 had indeed refused to kiss his sore-sore better. At the social, Pisces noticed that Scorpio was feeling tenser around other people and he had pushed her away. With Pisces #2 in deep conversation with a devilishly handsome man named Aries and a cool girl named Taurus, Cancer was left to be socially awkward by himself and stared In Pisces # 1’s direction “Hey, Pisces #1 want to dance with me?” he asked and his dreamy eyes immediately charmed the fickle Pisces. However, Pisces noticed that the close proximity of Cancer made Scorpio arch up. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. “No she’s dancing with me,” interjected Scorpio. Scorpio shot straight up and dragged the unwilling Pisces over to the dance floor so roughly that Pisces feel down and twisted her ankle. She then cowered pathetically to herself. scorpion and everyone knows that a scorpion is actually a desert dwelling creature ” cried Pisces #2 and she jumped in the freezing blue to save Scorpio. Later after Pisces #2 somehow dragged Scorpio back onto the ship and performed CPR he begun to act peculiarly and his voice became deep like the Old Spice guy. When he got to his feet his pants slipped down revealing his er….manbits (lol) it was solid gold, it like looked he have been involved in an unfortunate gold smelting accident (lol Goldmember anybody?). Pisces # 1 & 2 were shocked. “S-Scorpio…” they murmured. “Don’t talk to me, either of you,” He announced. “I only want to hear the sweet voice of the one who spin kicked her way into my heart….Taurus,” said Scorpio dreamily “Oh HELL no,” hollered Aries and Taurus who were sitting with Pisces # 2 “Get up,” barked Scorpio to Pisces pulling her up with one arm. Suddenly, Taurus came up and backhanded Scorpio across the head. “Don’t mistreat people you BETCH!” she shouted. Scorpio mouthed wordlessly in the shock at being struck by a girl. Taurus was a fixed sign like Scorpio therefore she wasn’t about to take any of his bullsh*t. Then before Scorpio could even retaliate Taurus then spun and fly kicked him in between the eyes, he went flying of off the boat. Scorpio hit the water like a sack of potatoes. “NO! My doggy! E can’t swim. He’s a . Now that Scorpio was rejecting her Pisces # 1 realized that she really missed Scorpio even if he was very abusive towards her ß-Yeah…. Pisces #1 is a total sicko -.- Pisces heart sank. How will good-natured Cancer make everything better?